Quadrants?
by moonlitsuicidex
Summary: Eridan has been harboring a flushed crush on a certain honey blooded troll for awhile, and when he finally gets up the courage to tell him, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat at the computer and scrolled through Trollian to see that Sollux was online. My stomach did a flip.

I sent him a message, "hey there sol"

"what2 up fii2hdiick"

"absolutely nothin wwhat about you"

"ju2t workiing on codiing"

"mind if i stop by"

"ii dont care go ahead"

"givve me an hour"

I logged off and walked over to his hive, which took roughly an hour. I walked into his house without knocking and walked up to his block and walked in without knocking again.

"It would have been nice to you know knock fishface," Sollux turned from his computer as I walked in.

"Shut up, I never knock when I come here you know that."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know, what do we normally do when I'm over here?"

"Argue like wrigglers, you watch me code, and so on."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to look at his computer screen, "Watchin' you code it is."

I watched him code for a few hours, and after getting mind numbingly bored I poked the side of his head.

"What the fuck?" he said before poking my side, hitting one of my gills.

I jumped, startled, and my eyes widened, "Don't do that! My gills are there you idiot! Those are sensitive!"

An evil smirk crossed Sollux's face and he got up. He started tickling my sides and I fell over, biting my tongue to bite back the sounds that were building in my throat.

I ended up on my back and he sat on top of me, continuing with that evil grin. I swallowed hard and managed to choke out, "Please stop you don't want to do that those are really sensitive…"

He slowed, "Sensitive as in…?"

"You'd get a similar response from messing with my horns you idiot!" I managed through clenched teeth.

His eyes widened, "Oh shit…"

We stared at each other in silence for a little bit before I coughed, "It's fine Sol, no harm done."

"Shit ED that wasn't okay…"

"It's fine okay?"

He shrugged, "How do you even know about that they're sensitive ED? Do you…"

I didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence, "No Sol! I know from people brushin' against them and from people intentionally touchin' them!"

He stared at me, "People intentionally touch them?"

"No, just my former kismesis."

"Oh yeah.. forgot about her."

More silence. This time Sollux broke the silence, "Do you ever miss her?"

I scoffed, "Not in the slightest."

He nodded slowly, "Ah."

Nervousness churned in my stomach, "Actually I sorta have a flush crush on someone else now…"

He tilted his head to the side, "Really now? Who is it?"

"Like hell if I'd tell you!"

He scoffed, "You already mentioned that you're flushed for someone now spit it out. Is it FF?"

"No! Not anymore."

"Hm, is it KK?"

"What? No!"

"Then who is it then ED?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not surprised he hasn't figured it out yet. I'm kind of an asshole to him."

"Just tell me who it is ED. You're an asshole to everyone."

"He really would have figured it out by now if I wasn't an ass to him all the time."

"Just. Tell. Me. Already."

"Hell he would have figured it out in the last five minutes if I wasn't such an asshole to him."

Sollux stared at me, utterly dumbstruck. He figured it out.

I covered my face with my hands just in time to feel his hand come across them, blocking it from hitting my face.

"What the fuck Eridan!?" he yelled. "Do you not know how to act around people? First you act pale to FF when you were red for her and then you act black toward me when you were red for me?"

I said nothing, I was too busy choking on a sob. This was a bad idea, why did I even think this would have worked out well.

He climbed off me, "Say something fishface!"

"I… I'll just leave you obviously don't want me here Sol."

He growled, "You don't get it ED! I hate you, I hate you more than I hate myself."

I sighed, "I know Sol, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just get out."

I sat up slowly, rose to my feet, and left.

The walk to my hive was a lonely one, but when I got there I was suddenly overcome with rage at myself. I stormed up to my block and trashed it. After trashing everything I stormed over to the wall, tears streaming down my face, and slammed my head against the wall.

As everything went black, the last thing I saw was Sollux's angry face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to a flashing on my computer screen and blood dripping into my vision.

I slowly rose to my feet and stumbled over to the computer, the room spinning. Sollux had sent me a few messages while I was out. I didn't bother checking the date, I didn't care.

"ed"

"ampora"

"ii know you're there"

"whatever ii'll get a hold of you later then"

He was still online, I sent him a quick message, "wwhat do you wwant sol"

"where the fuck have you been the last few day2?"

"howw long was i out i dont even knoww wwhat day it is sol"

"out?"

"i kinda knocked myself out not a big deal"

"when wa2 thi2?"

"the night i wwas last at your hive"

"holy 2hiit don't move"

"wwhy"

"iidiiot ju2t don't move your head much. fuck. FUCK."

"okay"

"omw"

I waited in the same chair till I heard a loud pounding on my block's door. That's right, I locked it.

I held my head as I got up and opened the door. Sol looked like he had ran here.

"I didn't move my head much so don't freak out," I sighed.

The shorter troll held my head in his hands and examined the source of the blood on my forehead.

"It's not that big of a deal Sol…" I started to say.

"Not a big deal?!" he snapped.

"In a fit of stupidity I slammed my head against the wall not that big of a deal. I'm fine now I think."

"You have a concussion fishface!"

I sighed and he continued, "You might have pan damage too."

"I feel fine."

"You could have died!"

"Like you care!" I snapped, "Like anyone would have cared."

I felt my fins get zapped by his psionics. I winced as he snapped, "Shut up!"

"C'mon you need to lie down."

"I feel fine though."

"No dark spots?"

"No."

"Any dizziness?"

"Not really anymore."

"Nausea?"

"No."

"Memory loss?"

"I wish."

After a second I realized he was still holding my face. I sighed.

"You need a shower," he sighed.

"I haven't left my block in a few days so I agree."

He sighed and let go of my face, "You're a mess Ampora."

I shrugged, "I'll go shower, feel free to do whatever that doesn't include fuckin' up my computer."

"I'll look for food. Don't move your head around too much."

I nodded and went to stand in the shower. I took my time to wash the blood off my face and out of my hair. I wondered why he even bothered coming here. He didn't care, I knew that much.

I climbed out of the shower, careful not to move my head much, and dried off. Normally I would just walk over to my block in a towel and get dressed but I was pretty sure that Sollux didn't want to see me in a towel so I threw on the clothes that I had been wearing the last few days while I was out cold.

I walked out to find Sollux scrounging around my hive trying to find food. My lusus hadn't gotten any food lately, and he hadn't been around to get any food. Cod only knows where he went.

"Don't you have any food anywhere shit head?" Sollux groaned.

I went up to my block and grabbed a container full of noodles that I had stashed in there in case of emergency and walked back down.

I cooked up the noodles and Sollux made some sort of sauce to go on it out of the contents of what was in the cabinets.

We ate in silence. I stared at my food as I ate it without even looking up at him. When we had finished I grabbed both our bowls and put them in the sink.

"How's your head?" Sol asked.

"Fine thank you," I still didn't look at him. "Well my forehead hurts a little bit but other then that I'm okay."

He didn't say anything.

"It feels a little better now that I've eaten…" I continued.

"Drink some water too."

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge as he continued on, "I shouldn't have to tell you these things I'm not your goddamn lusus."

I shrugged, "I don't know why you're telling me these things. I don't even know why you came over here in the first place."

"Because that's what friends do shitface."

I nodded, still not looking at him, "To be honest I was just going to knock myself out again when I woke up but then my computer lit up."

"You're a moron!" he snapped.

I sighed, "I know."

He mumbled something, got up, and walked into the other room. I walked over into my block and sat against the wall. I held my head in my hands and muttered to myself, "I almost wish he left me here to die. Anything would be better than this…"

I heard something that resembled a muffled sob and confusion struck my chest. Why would he…?

I didn't move my head as he walked in and said, "Y-You fucker! I hate you for doing this to me, I hate you for… for…"

When I said nothing he continued on, "For everything."

I buried my face in my knees and dug my claws into my knees.

"You are so much better than this you little shit!" he said through clenched teeth.

When I said nothing he yelled, "Say something damnit! You're supposed to argue with me!"

I sighed and without lifting my head I said, "I have nothin' to say Sol just get it out of your system…"

"You're supposed to get mad back! You're supp… you…" I heard him hit the floor and break into sobs. I dug my claws deeper into my knees till purple blood oozed to the surface and spilled over. It hurt, but I didn't care.

"You don't care do you?" he sobbed. "You don't care."

I snapped my head up, "How dare you say I don't care you know that I do."

"You're so selfish!"

Hatred burned through my chest, "You don't think I know that?

"You don't care about anyone else or how the things you do might affect them!" he yelled.

I opened my mouth to speak but a strangled sob came out instead. I utterly broke down and couldn't talk. Anger and a faint hatred burned in my chest.

"I mean, fuck, it's one thing to hate yourself, I hate myself more than most people, but shit Eridan! You're not the only person in the universe!" he yelled.

I didn't say anything at first, I only sobbed into my knees.

"Why do you care?" I sobbed.

"I h-hate you! I…." he broke off and sobbed.

I inhaled, "It would have been easy just to leave me to die it's not like you care anyway!" I exhaled.

"You don't fucking get it!" he sobbed.

Irritation and confusion burned me, "Then explain it to me!"

I looked up as he walked over, grabbed one of my horns, pulled my head back, and kissed me roughly on the mouth.

I froze, I was not expecting that.

He pulled away, "I hate you Eridan Ampora."

We stared each other down for a few moments. I wasn't sure what to think of the mixed emotions churning through me. I hesitantly pulled my claws out of my knee and held his face. He shut his eyes and I felt a few more tears fall from my eyes.

"S-sorry," he muttered.

"For what? You didn't do anything?"

He opened his eyes again, and I dropped my hands as I looked away.

"I thought I made it clear the other day, but I guess I didn't," he said.

After I didn't say anything he continued, "So I care alright? Just not in the way you want me to."

I leaned my head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. I still wasn't sure what exactly I was feeling at the moment. It was a mix of red and black feelings for the troll right in front of me.

"Sorry…" Sol said again.

I shrugged, "Nothin' can be done about it."

He spoke up again after a few moments of silence, "I thought you knew… I thought it was obvious."

"Obviously not."

"How many times does a guy have to tell you he hates you before you get the fuckin' memo?"

"I don't know…" I muttered. "Guess I'm just an idiot."

He smiled sadly, "Oblivious, that's what you are."

I half smiled at him, tears still falling from my eyes. We sat there in silence for a few more moments before Sollux spoke up again, "This is so messed up."

I shrugged and he kept talking, "You don't think you could ever… nevermind. Dumb question."

I looked at him, "Hate you? I guess I could grow bitter and hate you yes."

"But you don't want to?"

"I would prefer not to, yes," my voice trailed off.

He didn't say anything for a moment, "We could be great, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I stared at the floor.

He moved next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him a little, and he started humming. I shut my eyes and listened to him hum. It soothed the turmoil of emotions raging in my chest, but it didn't soothe the self loathing that was raging in my head.

"You'll get bored of me you know… Everyone does," I muttered.

He was quiet for a moment again, "I hate the way you talk, I hate your hair, I hate your eyes and how your glasses magnify them slightly, I hate your hands and all your rings, I hate the way you put yourself down and hurt yourself, I hate the way you talk yourself up and make yourself seem so special, I hate how you remind me of myself sometimes, I hate the way you make me feel, all churned up."

"Thanks… I think, but what do you mean by all churned up?"

"Like right now," he said, staring at the floor. "I feel all… mixed up. I want to shake some sense into you but I can't because you're not fighting back and besides that would just hurt your head more. I also feel… possessive, which is dumb. Like I don't want anyone to hurt you, not even you. No one, except for me."

I nodded slowly, "So bashin' my head against the wall till I die is a no then?"

He didn't say anything, so I figured it'd be a good time to discuss the increasingly black emotions starting to overtake the pain in my chest.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can feel myself gettin' bitter. Like I want to slam my head against the wall just to spite you for example," I said.

"Thanks, that does help a little."

"And I feel myself gettin' angry, which is stupid because it's not your fault you hate me."

"No, it's your fault for being so… hateable. And attractive," he smirked as he spoke.

"I'm mostly mad at myself, but I am mad at you," I clenched my jaw.

"For coming over?"

"I'm not sure what I'm mad about. Yes I would have liked you to just let me die, but at the same time I guess that I wanted you to come over. I guess I can feel myself startin' to hate you."

He smiled a bit, "You're not just saying that right?"

"I figured it'd take a lot longer to be honest, and no I'm not. I kinda want to deck you in the face right now for hurtin' me."

He looked up and smirked at me, "Is that so?"

"But part of me wants to bash my head against the wall to spite you. And yes that is so," I returned the smirk.

"Oh thank god I was worried I was going to start pitying your sorry ass."

I rolled my eyes, and dried them with my sleeve, "Don't pity me, I'd be revolted if you did."

He smiled and kissed me again, much to my liking. He pulled back after a few moments, "You're such a fuckin' idiot." Was that fondness in his voice?

"I'm aware," I rolled my eyes. "I'm still mad at you, and bitter."

"I know," he was still fucking smiling!

"I'm gonna wipe that smile right off your face," I growled and slammed my lips against his.


End file.
